Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for displaying medical diagnosis data and/or information about medical diagnosis data at a display screen of a medical diagnosis computer.
Description of the Prior Art
For diagnoses of medical image data, for example radiological images and/or radiological image data and/or image series, the medical image data have conventionally been displayed in individual image regions or segments of a display screen, wherein the individual image regions or segments each display an image series. If there are no image data available for individual image regions or segments, such as because specific scans were not carried out during a medical imaging examination, in particular a magnetic resonance examination, the corresponding image regions or segments remain empty and are displayed as empty image regions or segments. This leads to ineffective use of the display screen.